Collecting Jewel Shards
by Hawkflight7
Summary: She has been raised as a muggle, but she wasn't. Hermione hadn't even been her name since she was born. Her life up to fourth year was like a lie. Even though she had no desire to have been raised by her long dead father she found herself wondering what it would have been like. The only thing she can do is change her name back. *full summary within*
1. Prologue

**Collecting Jewel Shards - prologue**

**Summary: She had been raised as a muggle, but she wasn't. Hermione hadn't even been her name since she was born. Her life up to fourth year was like a lie. Even though she had no desire to have been raised by her long dead father she found herself wondering what it would have been like. The only thing she can do is change her name back. But such a simple action can have dire consequences, and unexpected surprises.**

**So, I came up with this idea recently and had to write it down. I'll still be updating other stories and uploading weird one-shots as always though so don't worry about that. Enjoy the story!**

Figures stood across from a large house in the dead of night staring up at a lone room on the third landing with just a faint glow of light from within. The door to the house opened and they stayed still behind the trees to not be seen.

The man's voice floated across the street, "Keep an eye on her Heln. I'll be back in an hour. If you wake my little girl again you will suffer the consequences."

"Yes, Master." The house elf replied with a slight tremor in her voice. "Have a good trip, sir."

The man turned from the house without a word and apparated. The door behind him shut as Heln closed it softly after a quick nervous glance around.

The house elf had a right to be nervous with a group of aurors crouched down in the forest while it's death eater master had just left the grounds. Leaving their target vulnerable. "It's time. He's left." one of them hissed.

The three got up and started quickly up towards the house. With a flick of a wand the door burst open and they stormed the place. A terrified squeal could be heard upstairs and after climbing up to the third floor they were met by the house elf.

"You do not belong in this house! Leave now!" Heln's voice was raised as she tried to sound brave rather than scared though it was obvious from the way she continued to shiver in the warm air.

"We don't have time for this, petrificus totalus!"

"I sa-" her mouth stopped moving as did the rest of her body and she fell back onto the floor petrified.

"Hurry! The wards went off!"

The group ran down the hall, opening the last door at the end. The room itself was practically king-sized even though it's occupant was barely a foot tall and crying at the top of her lungs. All that noise had woken up the baby in the crib and she simply added to it. A piece of paper attached to the crib had her name written upon it, _Idonia Trind Ula Rosier_.

An auror hurried over to pick the girl up wrapping her in the blankets. The other two turned and started down the stairs with the other following.

Soon they would be out of there and back at the Ministry to hand the girl over so she could be given to another family. One without connections to other death eaters. A muggle family that was told to rename her, and so, they did. To Hermione Jean Granger.

_**/ / /**_

Dark robes fluttered in the wind as footsteps sounded down an alley having followed a figure within that stopped as it met a dead end then turned around slowly to look at a silver mask staring within to see eyes blazing with fury.

"Crucio!" Light flared from the death eater's wand to be blocked aside by the auror.

In the dark of the alley way lights flashed back and forth, wands waved in perfect synchronization to block and fire spells continously. Eventually they would start to get through.

The auror let out a hiss of surprise as his eye was hit, the spell would permanetaly blind him in his left eye for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Collecting Jewel Fragments - chapter 1**

**Hi again! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter... so it's here! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm not completely sure but, I'm going ahead and guessing this is the first fic where Hermione ends up a Rosier. If I'm wrong, whatever, but until then *throws confetti in air* this shall be a first time! Hope you like the first chapter as much as the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, just this plot**

Hermione laid flat on her bed staring at the wall across from her bed, her foot tapping against the headboard, head hanging off the end. It made the floor look as if it was the ceiling, the ceiling as if it were the floor. At this angle she thought for a second that her dresser would fall onto the ceiling-floor. It was only for a second though and then her eyes darted to the clock that somehow stood on the bottom. Her gaze flickered over the upside down numbers reading the time clearly.

Her foot started tapping faster upon her wooden headboard. "Da, da, da, da, da," Hermione sang softly with the beats, head bouncing up and down slowly. Yet her eyes remained on the sideways clock.

Three more minutes, and then her parents would be up and they could go out for breakfast like usual after Hermione had set her trunk into the back of the car. Today was when she would be going back to Hogwarts and it was a time honored tradition that this is how things went; she would pack the night before, get out the books again, stay up reading and making notes, go to bed so late it was early, sleep for a couple hours (ranging from 4 to 1), then wake up early and wait for her parents. The fact that she was always bussling with energy no matter how many hours she slept on this day surprised her parents greatly. They always needed coffee in the morning after they had gotten dressed.

The tapping became more erratic as it entered the last minute, the seconds started ticking down. "Da, de, da, ta-ta-ta, da, de, da, ta-ta-ta, half-point, da, de, da, ta-ta-ta, da, de, da, ta-ta-ta," She bolted upright in her bed causing her head to spin for a moment as her world got rearranged to normal viewing standards. "Up!" she announced to her cat, Crookshanks who jolted slightly when she suddenly moved before sinking back onto the pillow it lay on. Laughing she reached forward to scoop the orange fluff ball up into her arms before tucking her feet up and spinning towards the side of the bed. She slid off the bed until her feet touched the floor before standing again and walked over to the door, twisting the knob skillfully with her elbow.

She deposited Crookshanks onto the carpet of the hallway and he took off down the stairs towards the living room, somehow knowing the procedure even though this would be the first time he was here before going back to Hogwarts. Hermione moved back into her room to grab her trunk and drag it out, kick the door shut, then start down the stairs into the living room. She deposited her belongings near the door before sitting down in the arm chair.

Her parents arrived down the stairs ten minutes later. Her father who others called, Mr. Granger disapeared into the kitchen to start the coffee. Unlike usual her mother didn't follow him inside the room instead sitting on a couch near her daughter. "Hermione?" She questioned to get the girl's attenssion. "I think it's time your father and I told you something."

She raised her head to look over at her mother wondering what it could possibly be. It had to be something important. "What is it, mum?" she asked still slightly surprised that tradition had taken an unexpected turn this morning.

Her mother was quite until Mr. Granger walked in from the kitchen and sat down with them while the coffee machine set to work. "I wanted to wait till the correct time to tell you, but, your father was right this morning. It'll just be harder as time goes on." Mrs. Granger sat her hands in her lap fingers twisting around before stilling. She's nervous, Hermione realised and her father nodded for his wife to continue. "We're not your real parents Hermione. We adopted you when you were barely a month old."

Hermione blinked the shock clear on her face her tongue twisted for a moment then she spoke, "But, that doesn't matter. I still love you, you'll always be my parents. You're the one's that raised me." she bit her lip for a moment, wondering now... "Why did my orginal parents put me up for adoption?"

"They didn't." Her father replied as her mother suddenly looked queasy at the mere mention of her real parents. "We were told your mother died shortly after giving birth to you, and your father died as well within the months after your birth."

Within the months after my adoption? That didn't make any sense. Sure, they said after birth but they also said her father hadn't put her up for adoption. So why had she been adopted at all? "How did my father die after my adoption?" Hermione asked after playing connect the dots in her head.

Her father glanced at her mother, who shook her head and he turned back with a sign. "We don't know. They didn't disclose the information to us. Just said he was dead."

Hermione frowned. To be told you were adopted then that your parents were dead but only how one had died. How had they expected her to take this information. She glanced down at the threads of the arm chair while her fingers brushed the thin stick in her pocket. They froze above the wand and she glanced up quickly. "Were they like you? Or a muggle and wizard, witch and wizard?"

"I believe," Her mother began, "that they both had magical talents. When the orphange handed you over to us they mentioned that you would most likely have these talents as well. They also told us to name you. At first we thought your parents had both died before coming up with a name for you, but when we asked about your father and they said he died after you were given into the orphanges care... I'm not sure. They never mentioned another name for you if there was while around us."

A beeping sounded in the kitchen and her father got up to go and get the finished coffee. Hermione sat rock still. "If they are of the wizarding world then the Ministry would have the records." She knew her next words were selfish but she had to ask, "Can we go to the Ministry today?" She wanted to see these records at the Marriages, Deaths, and Births Department.

"We don't have time today." Her mother spoke the words she knew were coming. "You have to get to The Burrow." That's right, the Weasely's had asked her to come over before going to Hogwarts this year. They had sounded rather excited about it when she said yes. Something was going on over there. "If it that's important to you, you could ask that headmaster of yours permission to go find it once you get to Hogwarts. From what you told us he sounds like a reasonable fella."

"Yes." Hermione replied. Dumbledore probably wouldn't have a problem with it. Though her mind kept wandering back as to why there would be such a mystery surrounding her father's death. Had it been an accident? Had he been killed? She would keep thinking about it and this new information throughout breakfast and the ride out to the Weasley's home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Collecting Jewel Shards - chapter 2**

**Hey Everyone! The chapters should be getting longer now for the rest of the story. So there won't be anymore the size of the prequel and first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! Makes me so happy that you're enjoying this!**

**Also, fourth year will be relatively the same in the books in the main plot point with Harry going though the trials and such. I'm still going to change things of course, but it won't screw up that timeline, much. The dialouge will all be differrent (i can't write straight cannon, as you can probably tell from the first paragraph). It being in Hermione's view will make huge changes as well. And there will be an implied Hermione Fred as well. Just wanted to give you all a fair warning. **

"Wake up!" She shouted for the first time since speaking in a normal tone wasn't working with the two teenage boys. The two finally jolted up, eyes wide looking bugged out and staring at her. Well Harry looked at her for a second before reaching for his glasses so that he wouldn't see just a blur of colors. Ron on the other hand started gaping like a fish and grabbing onto his blankets to tug them up around his chest. Not that it was an issue, there was nothing paticularily stunning for Hermione to gawk at.

"What the bloody hell Hermione? Do you know how early it is? Ron said after getting over the inital shock of seeing her standing there in his room.

"It's only early to couch potatoes Ronald." She quipped causing Harry to laugh-though it sounded tired-and Ron to look confused at the muggle refrence.

He shook his head. "When did you get here anyways?"

"Last night. It was midnight. Come on, you two get up. Your father said we're leaving in twenty minutes so be fast about it." She clapped her hands for emphasis, okay it was to scare him back to the waking world cause Ron looked ready to pass out again. He gave her a grumpy look as she spun on her heel and walked from the room closing the door shut behind her.

"You heard her Ron, out of bed." She heard Harry say before it closed sompletely to block off whatever the Weasely's response was. Probably something else on the grumpy side. Ron definetly wasn't a morning person.

Hermione hurried down the steps who's edges sometimes seemed to twist at an angle to not only attach to the wall but practically melt into it. The odd angles and cranies of this house were simply fascinating to look at at times. She didn't take the time today though with only nineteen minutes on the clock. Her feet hit the bottom rung before she entered the kitchen.

"You get them up?" Mr. Weasely asked glancing up from the packed bag he was checking through.

"Yeah, though Ron was a bit reluctant." Hermione replied walking over towards the table wondering where Ginny had gone. She had been here before she left to get the boys.

"As long as they get down here in time." Ron's father said turning back to the pack and going back to the task at hand.

"Hey Hermione," a voice said from behind her and she glanced up to see one of the twins. "you ready for today? It's going to be bloody fantastic!" He grinned like a bloody maniac.

She smiled with a laugh. "Hey, Fred. I keep hearing that but no one is telling me what's going on." Hermione said adding on a little pout and gave a kicked-kitten look for added effect. Fred looked shocked that she didn't know what was going on and slightly torn inside at her expression but his twin beat him to the punch-line.

"Well then we'll have to fill you in!" George said coming through the front door having heard her comment.

"World Wizard's Quiditch Cup!" They announced together in that weird way only twins could match eachother syllable for syllable. Sometimes it was creepy how in synch they were.

Her face brightened immedietly at the uncovered secret. "That sounds great!"

"Not just great-" "Exciting!" "Thrilling!" "Amazing!" The twins continued to play off each other trying to best the other with an more impressive word. Hermione was holding onto her stomach soon laughing trying to supress the urge to fall to the floor and roll around when Harry and Ron got down the stairs to hear the latest 'impressive like word'. "Gasm-Attack!" She burst into another round of laughter and Fred smiled triumphantly at his choice.

Ron stared at his brother from the stairs. "That's just-wrong!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. This just made Hermione laugh harder though.

"Fred!" So named boy got hit in the back of the head. "Don't use that kind of language in my house!" Mrs. Weasely said pulling her hand holding a roll of newspaper down to put on the kitchen table.

Fred frowned rubbing the back of his head. "I feel like an abused dog."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Fred." Ginny said having come back into the room with her pack and a changed shirt. Their sister giggled anyways though turning to her parents.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Mr. Weasely asked looking around, Hermione dully noted that he hadn't said a thing about Fred's outburst and giggled softly before grabbing onto the pack she brought with her last night.

There was a chorus of, "Yes!"'s. Followed by Mrs. Weasely telling them all to be careful and safe; don't talk to strangers, stick with your father, all the things you expected to hear from a motherly woman who deeply loved her children and their friends as if they were her own.

"Okay then! Off we go!" Mr. Weasely announced with a smile, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before leading the children outside.

They walked through the forest filling it with laughter and random topics of conversation. On the way they came across Mr. Diggory and his son, Cedric Diggory, who joined their party on the way to... Well, Hermione didn't know, she figured some location. They came to a small hill and hiked up it to where a boot lay on the ground.

She got excited. "We're using a port key to get there?" she asked glancing toward Mr. Weasely who nodded in the affirmative.

"What's a port key?" Harry asked but wasn't give time for an answer when Mr. Weasely told him to come over quickly and grab onto the shoe. Hermione already had her hand on it and when Harry set his hand on last the world seemed to disapear and spin around them in crazy shades of grey she didn't now were possible to make.

They had been barely spinning for five seconds around-and-around when Mr. Weasely shouted, "Let go!"

Hermione pulled her hand back to her body and away from the old boot yelling as she felt gravity take ahold of her. She could hear Harry, Ron, and Ginny's surprised screams and shouts as well around her. For a moment she thought she would be stuck in that world of spinning gray but everything came back together in a single moment like a snap of fingers and she yelled once more before she hit the grass below her. She groaned at the impact.

"Need help up?" Fred's voice came from above her and she glanced up, nodding she took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up to her feet keeping his arm slung around her waist for an extended second before letting go when she said a thank you and walked beside her.

The field in front of her was filled with wizards, witches, and their tents. Hermione gasped at the amount of people that had gathered for the event. She had realized there would be a lot but she had never seen this many wizarding folk gathered at once. It was an impressive sight to say the least. As they passed through the crowds on the paths between tents she spotted a wizard wearing a muggle nightgown of all things and giggled at the sight. That would have been a weird site for a muggle to see if he was trying to blend in he was doing the opposite considering it wasn't a male clothing.

Her focus came back to where they were as Mr. Weasely ducked down into an open tent after announcing they were here. She glanced at the small tent then to Fred who smiled at her before disapearing behind the flap. Hermione followed him inside eyes going wide at the size of the tent inside. It was like a small house! Bigger than those vacation cabins in the woods that her parents used when camping. "This is amazing!" she said running after Ginny towards a pair of beds to dump her bag on the one next to her friend before throwing herself onto it. She sighed at the immediate relief she felt for her muscles after having to walk, then hit hard surfaces and more walking.

Ginny laughed at her reaction even though she had collapsed on the bed she had claimed as well.

She flipped onto her back. "I feel rejuvenated!" Hermione announced popping right back up from the bed, feet hitting the floor with an extra bounce. To her right Ginny burst into laughter and she smiled over at her friend, hearing comments across the room and other laughter from the boys about whatever those four were talking about. Mr. Weasely on the other hand was being quite for now putting stuff away.

The noise drifted to the back of her head like static and she considered telling her friends of what her parents had told her the other day. But, considering part of it was that both her real parents were dead she pushed the thought down. She didn't want to put a sour mood to this air.

She spun to face Ginny to see she was still smirking at her. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked causing the girl to laugh again for some reason. She frowned wondering how that question was funny. Tilting her head back she felt something brush against her hair and blinked. She craned her neck back to look up at a grinning Fred. "What are you doing?" she asked before catching sight of his fingers and the figure they made. Bunny ears. She huffed trying to look irritated but it was hard with that smiling face looking down at her while making the ears hop along her head. A small laugh split past her lips before she just let it go.

Most of the rest of the day went by with similar events. George and Fred doing tricks making everybody laugh. Hermione talked with Ginny with wild vigor to catch up on her friend's summer. She even taught her the hot-patty-cake muggle game. The boys laughed at their antics and Harry stated that he could never figure out why girls played such games that basically had to do with clapping and singing funny phrases. Ginny had stuck her tongue out at him when he said that.

Eventually they had slightly resembled the phrase, 'settled down'. One side of the tent did anyways. Fred was laying on his back on one of the beds. Hermione looked up spotting him from within the kitchen, getting up she walked over and hopped ontop of her bed-the one he resided on. "You realise who's bed you're on?" she asked.

"Sharing is caring." Fred stated very seriously. Hermione laughed and reached out a hand to start rubbing the back of his head. "What are you doing? Not making bunny ears or aligator teeth in revenge I hope."

"Nope. I'm just petting the abused puppy on his abused wittle head." Hermione replied sneaking in a baby voice at the end.

"Alert the sarcastic aurors! Miss Granger here has a sense of humor!" Fred shouted bringing attention to the two. Hermione withdrew her hand quickly and the others began laughing as she beat at him with her fists.

That had ended soon enough when it got dark and Mr. Weasely had them all get out and followed them around to various stands with the Irish's team gear. Hermione ended up getting a hat while Ron went looking for the opponents stuff decking himself up in red.

The group got up to the stands once everyone got something. She watched the games from the top stand with the others surrounding her. Fred leaning over occasionaly to tell her the name of a player that scored and whatnot. She listened enthusiastically, eyes glued to the game that played out infront of her.

It took some hours but the Irish team won and they walked down the stands and back to the tent laughing in glee. Inside the tent they held a grand celebration going back to joke-making. Ginny took the cake when she said Ron was in love with Victor Krum, the opposing team's seeker. Mr. Weasely disapeared outside afterwards.

"That was a great game." Hermione said with a grin taking a sip from a fruit shake she had made in the kitchen ten minutes ago. Fred had done the honors of adding in kiwi to alter her main color of orange giving it a sunburst look. The drink had been dubbed, Humor Galore Sunrise. Hermione punched him in the shoulder after realising that he was still joking about earlier events.

Fred was feigning injury when his father came in with a serious face. "All of you, get out now. We need to evacuate."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as a scream split throught the air entering the tent easier now that they weren't making as much noise. Her face paled and George grabbed onto his sister's arm to steady her.

"Death Eaters, we need to move. Quickly! I want you all to get back to the port key!" He urged before disapearing back out the tent.

They sprung into action. George and Fred took off with Ginny at their father's request. Harry glanced at her and she grabbed his arm before diving out into the mess outside the tent. Even at a glance she could tell it was in absolute chaos. Tents were on fire, balls of flame arced through the air from wands pointed at the sky to light up new ones. Even worse was the fact that above the group lighting everything ablaze with masks covering their faces was a family of muggles. A woman, man, and two children.

She gasped and looked to Harry who was looking in the direction as well his jaw set in anger. Their eyes met and an unspoke battle went on inside their heads as the wizarding community around them ran around screaming and fleeing. The argument was over when a witch jostled into them. Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's arm and he grasped for her wrist. With a death grip on each other they ran throught the crowd.

A tent to to their left exploded when a ball of fire hit it sending debris everywhere. Hermione yelped as some of the wood needles poked in her arms and stuck there. She shielded her face with an open palm, splinters skimming over the finger tips to get lost in her hair. They continued running after recovering. She didn't even spare Harry a glance just kept tugging him along.

Her balance was thrown off when her arm was tugged back painfully. Gasping she fell backwards seeing Harry already lying on the ground, his grip on her had gone slack and he looked out of it. In the next second she hit the ground, head impacting on a thin metal rod that usually kept the tents up. At least, that's how muggles did it.

Her thoughts dissapeared on the matter when her mind went blank.

She opened her eyes and might as well have coughed up a lung to the sound of her name being repeated over and over frantically. Harry sat next to her looking down at her. She could smell the smoke in the air and saw distant fires they hadn't gone out by themselves yet. Good thing there wasn't any wind tonight to carry the flames into the surrounding forest.

"Harry?" she said groggily making it come out as a question as she glanced around. "The Death Eaters left." she observed.

"Yeah." Harry said glancing nervously over his shoulder. Hermione raised her head to see him looking at a man standing amid the rubble who looked to the sky above. Her eyes went up to the gray clouds and her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of the skull with a snake slithering out from it's mouth. When she looked back to the destroyed tents the man was gone. Harry was staring at the space as well.

The air erupted around them a moment later and Hermione practically screamed in terror that it could be the Death Eaters again, coming back for Harry after realising he hadn't made it out. The two stayed where they were, on the ground, low enough for the stupefy's to miss.

"Harry! Hermione!" She looked up having ducked her head down trying to hide her face but raising it back when she heard Mr. Weasely's voice. It wasn't the Death Eaters but Ministry members.

"Who summoned it?" Barty Crouch ran up to them, standing next to Mr. Weasely who looked baffled at the question.

"They are children!" Mr. Weasely said sounding exasperated.

"Then who?" Crouch demanded, his eyes wide with a sort of crazy fear that sent the hairs on Hermione's arm on end.

"A man." Hermione said quickly and Harry nodded continuing for her,

"He was over there." he pointed to where said man had stood not long ago.

The minister looked shaken then shouting for the others to follow him hurried over to the place and the general area to begin a search.

"Who did you two see?" Mr. Weasely asked looking back at them now that the others had left.

Hermione tried to recall his face while Harry said a, "I don't know." She came back up with the man but she didn't recognize him and echoed her friends answer. She added on though, "He had about shoulder length blonde hair that was messy, looked unkept. Kinda like a homeless person."

Mr. Weasely nodded. "I'll see what I can do with that. You two hurry home I brought the port key back with me so use it to get there quickly and safely." With that he was off going after the other Ministry members.

The two did as they were told and went back to the Burrow using the port key. It was silent there even up to the next day, when they would be going back to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasely hadn't come back home so it was just Mrs. Weasely getting them all to the train station and seeing them off. Hermione waved absently from within the train. Harry and Ron as usual sat in the same compartment as her.

The ride was quiet back to school. Of course, at school-per usual-things got interesting right away. The whole school watched from the bridge and courtyard as a ship rose from the lake making water rain back down from it's hull. Carriages in the sky were manuevered by huge horses with wings, pegasi. Hagrid attempted to direct the beasts down to a landing and had to jump out of the way so he didn't get hit by a teetering carriage. Laughter filled school at the sight.

It was in the Great Hall later that they found out what that had been all about. Dumbledore announced from the podium-more or less of sorts-that there was a tournament being held at the school called the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that two schools were joining them this year too compete in this tournament between schools. Beauxbatons entered in a florish with spinning and flipping. Durmstrang was more aggressive and drew a pheonix into the air with fire.

After the grand entrances Dumbledore preceaded to reveal the Goblet of Fire. It was to be used for choosing a Champion from each school. You would throw a piece of paper inside with your name on it. Of course you had to be seventeen and this fact made the school erupt in words against this rule. They were silenced quickly and told to put names in-those that could anyay-before this time tomorrow night. With that they were dismissed.

Hermione practically flew up the stairs excited to be back at Hogwarts but also excited about the plans she had come up with. She spent no time in the common room, going straight to her dorm, she could hear Ginny's footsteps following her. "What are you rushing here for?" The younger Gryfindor asked.

Glancing at a roll of parchment she had retrieved she looked up at Ginny. "I'm adopted," she turned back to the parchment after seeing Ginny's shocked face and started writing the letter. "my.. adoptive parents told me just before I arrived at the burrow. Mom thinks they're both from wizarding community." She smiled as the thought of never being called a mudblood again surfaced and she broke out in a grin. "So, I'm going to contact the Department of Marriages, Deaths, and Births."

"You're looking for your real parents then?" Ginny asked coming out of the shock to smile.

"Actually, I was put up for adoption because they're dead. Well, my mom was at the time not sure about my dad. I'm going to get answers about that too. I'll be able to see my orginal birth certificate and everything." Hermione dipped her quil back into the ink bottle before continuing to write. "Can I borrow your owl to deliver it?" She asked glancing back up over at Ginny while her hand continued to move along it's course.

"Yeah." Ginny replied dropping down into her bed next to Hermione's watching as she wrote the letter then helped her have the owl take it to go deliver the message.


	4. Chapter 3

**Collecting Jewel Shards - chapter 3**

**This chapter shall reveal the parents. Not that most of you have any doubt of the father as he's clear cut. Pretty much the first milestone for this story as well, it'll really get it up and running once she knows what happened (mostly, anywho,) Thanks soo much for the faves, reviews, and follows! I'm sorry if you couldn't find this right away, it seems fanfic decided it invisible for a day or something, at least mobile wise. Enjoy the chapter! Let the secrets be revealed!**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was bursting with energy. After a glance at the clock and other sleeping occupants of the room she dressed quickly and quietly. Even if it was early she still wanted to go and see the owls and if the Weasely's owl had something special for her. Like an approved request though she highly doubted she would be denied the rights to look at a certificate. She tip-toed out of the room, closing the door silently she descended the stairs to the commons.

She was worrying anyways, probably just nerves she decided. This would end up being an exciting day even if she had to skip out on her first classes of the semester to go to the Department within the Ministry.

"Oh," The air of surprise left her when she noticed another student up. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?" She asked eyes glued to the blaze of red hair sitting at one of the tables scribbling things down on a paper scroll.

Fred looked up quickly when she gasped but just grinned at her question. "Not at all. I'm an early riser Hermione." As if extending an invitation he winked at her. She rolled her eyes at the suggestion beneath the words. "I just got notice that Dumbledore put an age line around the Goblet of Fire, so I'm going to be working on an Ageing Potion."

She frowned at him. "Seriously? You think that's going to work?" Was he really going to go through with something so ridiculous? She almost asked that question as well, but didn't want to come off sounding completely rude.

Fred laughed and Hermione almost shushed him. "Of course. Because I'm brilliant!" He announced with a smirk.

She made to grab at her ears as a silent way of telling him he was being to loud at the current time of day. Him and his brother were always like that but she couldn't help wondering where it could have come from. His father didn't seem that type. Must be an uncle or something. "Dumbledore made the line, right? Don't you think that potion is a bit simple? And therefore, easy to disable?"

"Nope." Fred said looking of all things, confident. A I-won-the-jackpot grin seemed permanetly glued to his face. "This'll definetly work."

Hermione just shook her head in defeat. "Fine, but don't come running to me when it doesn't." she told him and started for the door again having wasted valuable time.

"Wait for a second." Fred's voice reeled her back in, therefore her feet stopped moving as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Where are you going?" A glint of mischief was in his eyes as he asked the question.

"To find _your_ stupid pigeon. Should have a message for me from the Ministry right now and I would like to go and get it." She answered watching as he got up from the chair which she could now see at this angle that the desk also had a cauldron and some ingredients tucked to the side, almost hidden from view.

"It's a bit early in the morning for messages. Don't you think?" he asked stopping his footwork barely a yard away.

"No." Hermione turned around completely to look him in the eye. "The Ministry is organized and responds promptly to their messages. If anything it's been there for the last few hours. Plus this matter is very important to me and I would like to get it done."

He whistled softly. "Right, always praise the Ministry. Part of your quota for today?"

"I don't have quotas to fill, Fred." she replied shooting him down before he could really even get into it. "Now, I am wasting valuable time here so, I'll be leaving." She had to bite down on her lip so it wouldn't turn from her current satisfied smirk to a frown as Fred made a you-kicked-my-puppy face. After a second she decided to compromise. "I'll be telling you what it's about when I get back. Just try and not get stuck in the hospital due to getting past that age line till after."

"Worried for my well-being Hermione?" He asked quickly before she could fully turn toward the door.

"Hardly." She kept her tone blunt throughout the single word then made for the door. After getting out and making her way along the ever-changing stairs to the correct floor she walking towards the owlery.

Climbing all the stairs gave her plenty of time to think over what she was doing. It's not like she had to look for her parents, and she probably wouldn't be if not for the fact that the whole thing seemed shady to her. Her parents hadn't wanted to give her up. Or if her mother was alive she probably would have been raised whereever that home was located. How her father died after her adoption bothered her a lot since it didn't make her adoption sound exactly legal in the sense of just and right. Yet, there were both dead and supposedly didn't have a choice of giving her up since they were-there was that word again-dead. There were clear holes in that story and she wanted to patch them up. She didn't like half-ass things or unfinished for that matter. When you set out to do something you do it. She supposed it was a sort of motto.

The owls hooted at her as she passed under the archway. She called out for the stupid pigeon adding the word, "stay." She didn't need it somehow crashing into air or better yet, her. Hermione walked over to where the owl rested and took the paper attached to it's leg. Slipping the string from the scroll she unrolled it glancing over the words.

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger,_

_My name is Lonnie Cuthota I am writing you back oncerning your request from the Department of Marriages, Births, and Deaths. We do have the document you have asked to see. I only ask that you come in right after you get this message so we can discuss this matter throughly._

_I have no other visits for today so please, you may come into my office at any time. There are directions on the back to help you, I know how confusing the halls here can get._

_Best Regards from the Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriages, Births, and Deaths, Supervisor Cuthota._

_ps. I would rather we keep this visit quite until it is over_

Hermione stared at the letter. She was glad the reply had come so fast but the way it was appeared to have been written in a hurry and the words picked seemed a bit much. It made her nervous and excited at the same time but for different reasons then she had been a second before opening it.

Why would he request that she kept it quite until she went to go and visit? It seemed silly. But it made her stomach drop. This was obviously way more important than classes today. The no visits thing stuck out to her the most actually. There was an underlying message there that a busy schedule had been cleared for her convience.

Folding it in various places and tucking the paper into a pocket after glancing at the directions on back to memorize them she started back down the stairs. She hurried down a hall toward where the Headmaster's office was. "Gumble... Berry Rainbows." she said the password with a moment of hesitation and the stairs revealed themselves, the eagle leading the way up. She hopped right on as if it were a ride, her foot tapped impatiently until getting to the office itself. Walking off she almost ran into a cloaked figure.

"Sorry." she said quickly and backed up. Her gaze landed on the new Dark Arts teacher, Mad Eye Moody, then skipped towards Dumbledore who was gazing at her upon entry. Hermione waited until the Professor left the room before adressing Dumbledore, "Hello Headmaster, I need to tell you that I have to leave for today, a matter came up that I have to attend located at the Ministry and it can't be pushed to another day, unfortunetly. I'll also have to use the floo network to get there as well. I'm sorry about missing the first day of classes." Her words came out in a rush but Dumbledore just smiled as she caught her breath.

"That's fine. If the Ministry calls you in for something or another you have to go. It's happened to students here before. Normally a handful of times a year. Though normally not fourth years." he added though judging by his eyes he didn't distrust her reasons. "You're free to use my fireplace. I'll make sure your teachers are notified and know not to deduct any points for your absence."

"Thank you, Headmaster." She said and started for the fireplace stationed in the left of the room.

"Oh and Hermione," she stopped and looked back, "We're friends here you don't have to be so courteous." Dumbledore said with a friendly smile before walking out from the office.

She gave a nod of understanding after him before walking forward to collect some floo powder in her hand. Ducking into the fire place she turned around to face outward and shouted, "Ministry of Magic!" throwing the powder down so it wrapped around her barely a second later cloaked in green flames. The scenery beyond the flames changed the moment it blocked her vision. Instead she was standing in a larger fireplace, built of marble and she quickly stepped out not wanting to get caught inside when someone else came through as well.

She had never actually been to the Ministry before and she felt rather overwhelmed. Raising her head she looked up towards the sloping ceiling high above. When someone accidently jostled into her due to the thick crowds she snapped out of it and started walking It was a magnificent sight to hold but she did indeed have more important things to do. Like getting to that office. She picked up the pace, passing by a large stone fountain that she took no time to look at. This wasn't a sight seeing tour.

Inside the Ministry she asked where the elevators were to an attendant who directed who to the correct hall. After boarding a visitor's one she told the person in charge of it her desitination. They didn't comment just pulled the lever. She stumbled for a moment when it lurched backwards, raising an arm quickly to cling to a rung hanging off the ceiling. Not missing that little grin in the mirror when she did by the current attendant. She held the sarcastic haha inside.

"Department of Marriages, Births, and Deaths." A voice announced when the 'cart' (her new word for the dangerous contraption) lurched to a stop and she had to stop herself from flying forward earning a chuckle. She didn't even glance at him as the doors opened (if you could call them that) and she walked out.

Hermione turned down a sparsely populated hall following directions to turn into another hallway ten doors down. After much twisting and turning or what felt like going in circles she came to the door labeled, DMBD-527-O11C. For a moment she didn't understand the bunch of letters and numbers. The only obvious one was the department being the first set. It took an extra second for her to figure out that the 'five' stood for fifth floor, the 'twenty seven' for section or hallway. The last one was more obvious once she understood the rest. Office eleven, Mr. Cuthota. Raising a hand she knocked briefly.

"Come in." A voice said from within.

Hermione wrapped trembling fingers around the brass knob, took a breath, then pulled the door open to step in slowly and listen to the door close with a thud behind her that seemed to echo in the room. "Hello, Mr. Cuthota."

A middle aged looking man glanced up from writing on papers to look up at her. His hair was black and combed the front part looking messy as if he had rustled it up. Solid green eyes looked back at her. "Hermione, I presume?" He didn't even wait for an answer. Only taking a second to wet his dry thin lips with his tongue. "Please, sit." He glanced to an open door behind him, raising his wand and with a flick it closed. Mr. Cuthota looked back to her, eyes darting for a moment before settling on her in the chair he had indicated. He was definetly nervous about something.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she extended a hand which he shook.

"Lonnie Cuthota. Call me whatever." He let go of her hand to lean back in his chair, pushing papers he had been working on off and grabbing three envelopes that he sat on the table. "What would you like to go over first?"

"My mother." Hermione replied. She would rather have the easiest out of the way first. There was no mysteries surrounding her mother's death like her father. Mr. Cuthota pulled out the documents from the second envelope and handed it to her.

Hermione took it and glanced over the first paper,

_Sonya Clera Juyaht, born to Mildred Juyaht and Ian Juyaht, pure-blood._

She stared at it for a moment then flicked through to the second paper with a moving image of the woman, her mother, Sonya. She felt almost giddy and had to stop herself from bouncing in the seat as she looked at a woman smiling back at her, a light twist at the end of her hair curling in, highlighting her face in golden and light brown ringlets. Brown eyes like warm cocoa sparkled back at her own. She touched the bridge of her nose staring at the person that could have been a part of her life. The light tanned skin shifted in the light of the camera that had taken the picture as she titled her head slightly still smiling. As if she had wondered if the camera had gone off or not.

Pulling the picture out she setted it on the table infront of her, flicking through a few more pages until she got to the marriage paper that simply stated that the woman was now married and her last name was then Rosier. That name seemed familiar but Hermione couldn't remember exactly where she had seen it before.

She set down the papers ontop of their envelope after looking over the death statement as well. After looking at death on hospital bed she hadn't wanted to look at it anymore. Even though she never met the woman she felt a terrible loss in her chest.

Mr. Cuthota set the papers ontop back into the packaging and handed her the one on the far right when she asked for her father's. Biting at her lip for a nervous moment she brought out the papers for him.

_Evan Caiden Rosier born to Kaydence Rosier and Cristofer Rosier, pureblood._

She stared at the name for a long time, knowing for sure now that she had seen it before. Due to the cold sweat breaking out though she knew it couldn't be something good. The next picture was like before, a moving picture. This time of her father.

Hard blue eyes staring at her caught her attenssion first, like glass, they looked that sharp. His dark brown hair was messy but you could tell this sort was intentional and not just bed head or anything else like that. The skin was somewhere between pale and almost tan. He wasn't smiling either, rather he was smirking like he knew some secret no on else did and was waiting for everyone to get it. She placed it slowly next to Sonya's on the table.

Next to eachother it was startling how differrent they were from each other.

She flicked throught the next few pages, coming accross a marriage paper identical to the first. Then her gaze fell on the death statement that had other bits attached to the paper from other departments as well.

_Evan Rosier, died 3 December 1979._

_Known Death Eater, follower of Voldemort. Knowledge testified by Igor Karkaroff (former Death Eater)._

_He resisted arrest when pursued by Aurors for his crimes. Elusive to most aurors pursuing him at the time. Auror John Dawlish reported having seen Rosier out on patrol, and having been hit by an incaptation spell of sorts a second later (notice: three months before Moody's following report) Auror Alastor Moody says in detail of his report that it was Rosier that found him and not the other way around (still up-for-debate) and they batteled in an alley of downtown London. Moody reported an injury of missing an eye and killing Evan Rosier in this encounter._

_Staus: Dead_

The status was stamped across the paper in such a way she thought it more of a wanted poster that got done in by a bounty hunter. Besides the rather stark red mark her eyes fell across the fact that he had been a Death Eater. Her breath hitched but she swallowed any other small cries. She didn't want to believe her eyes, but they were drawn to the man reported to have killed her father. Alastor Moody. Mad Eye Moody. Her hand tightened along the paper as she bit at her lip.

"Wha-" She swallowed down the bile in her throat as well as the outraged cry bubbling within. She knew he had deserved to die for his crimes she just wished he was trapped in Azkaban instead so she could potentially ask about her mother. Why had they both died? It hadn't mentioned any Death Eater buisness on hers and the woman looked kind, while Rosier didn't quite look the nicest person out there. But Hermione tried to never judge by how a person looked. "What about the other envelope?" She had to force the sentance out.

"Yours, it only holds the birth certificate and a change of identity notification." Mr. Cuthota handed her the final stack of papers that was thin compared to the others. Hermione grabbed it from his hands looking down at the paper. The notification lay ontop, obviously the one people were to look at if needing to look her up rather than the one she felt on the bottom of the top document.

_Change of Identity Notification_

_Ministry permission given to adoptive family to change legal name in both wizarding and non-wizarding soceity. In order since, October 25th_

_Name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Born on: 21 September, 1979_

_Father: Mr. Granger_

_Mother: Mrs. Granger_

_Blood-status: muggle-born_

She skipped over the rest of the information to get to her birth certificate. It was fancier than her parents had been.

_Birth Certificate_

_Name: Idonia Trind Ula Rosier_

_Born on: 19 September, 1979_

_Born to; mother: Sonya Rosier and father: Evan Rosier_

_Blood-Staus: Pure-Blood_

She stared at the dates for a second then flipped back to the identity notification. "Why is there a two day difference in here from my real birth and... fake birth?" She was slow to say it. Her birthday was late each year? She hadn't expected to find information like that in here but she felt betrayed at that small fact. What other little lies were just staring at her, obviously wrong to any sharp eye?

Mr. Cuthota cleared his throat before speaking, effectively drawing her attenssion from the paper to him as he spoke, "As you have seen, your father was a Death Eater. The Ministry changed the date to throw off any suspicion of who you were to fellow Death Eaters that may have been looking for you. Evan, as I have heard it, was a trusted member of the inner-circle and gaining his child for furthering their war into the next generation was something the Death Eaters were interested in. Of course, you were hidden well to not be found all these years."

"Hidden?" Hermione muttered. "Like a pet bird that's not allowed to go outside or else the hawk will get me?"

"That was the Ministry's idea." Mr. Cuthota was quite for a moment but when Hermione didn't offer any questions he started talking again. "It was thought best so you could grow up away from it and without the Ministry worrying about any Death Eaters finding you that got out of being sent to Azkaban."

"How come my father died after the Identity Notification was signed by the Ministry? Almost a month and a half apart. Wouldn't they need his permission for something like that?"

"It was ruled as not having to be done because he was a Death Eater. Once you were in the Ministry's custody they quickly adopted you to the muggle family. Basically, your father never agreed to the adoption nor given a chance to do either."

"Why?" Hermione asked her voice seeming to have dropped in volume.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you telling me this? The Ministry wouldn't want me to..." she blinked as a small realisation came to her. "That's why you said to be quite about it. Why would you want me to know of my family?" Hermione clentched her hands into fists looking over at the supervisor and towards the door behind him fully expecting someone to come in any moment. Though she didn't know whether to expect a Ministry member or Death Eater.

"I simply thought you should know. You sent in a request for this information. I figured you were looking for something and I've been stationed here long enough to have gone through most documents around today." Mr. Cuthota didn't look the least bit surprised at her question.

After a moment of fighting herself mentally she decided he was simply loyal to the Ministry going through a small rebellious phase or just wanted to be geunially helpful to her. "Alright." she said, loosening her hands enough to set her head in them looking down between her knees. Either way she had information on her parents now and had filled in the whale-sized gaps. Not to mention the info she hadn't necessarily set out to find or knew she would find. The fact that they had pictures of her parents was comforting. Her head shot up from her lap a minute later coming out from her thoughts. "Are there any pictures of them here I could take with me? Or have duplicated so I have a copy?"

Cuthota leaned back in his chair to open a drawer and paw through it for a moment before coming up with a small picture just 5" by 7". He handed it to her across the table. "It was confinscated off his corpse as some sort of evidence. With the trial over there's really no reason for us to hold onto it. Technically it should have been given back to you since you were his daughter."

She didn't bother to reply just stared at the picture. Sonya was holding onto Evan's hand, looking to be of all things dragging him through a sea of flowers until her mouth moved, saying something. Evan wrapped both arms around her waist, spinning her in the process to crush the woman to his chest. Sonya's face appeared a moment later laughing from within the embrace. The scene replayed again and again. He had this in his pocket when he was murdered? She couldn't stop looking away from it, the fact that her father's face changed from three stages was fascincating to watch; bored, amused smirk, to full out smile and there was a rather small moment you could see him begin to laugh with her. They both looked so happy together in that field. She wished she knew what they were laughing at and who took the picture. Turning it over she noticed something scrawled on the back.

_SE the field -BB_

"Who's BB?" she asked outloud.

"Don't know. Some Auror thought it was code for something. That's why they kept it as evidence."

She stared at it for awhile wondering if it was the beginning of first names of another couple as well that had gone out with them that day. Fingering the edges she stuck it carefully into a pocket a moment later. "I have something I want to ask."

"Yes?" Cuthota looked up from organizing the envelopes, putting the larger pictures inside as well.

"Who named me?" Hermione looked up from the pocket her treasure now resided in.

"Your father did. Evan. He picked each out carefully after your mother died after your birth. That's what a friend of his reported saying anyways. He wasn't suppose to be at a hospital what with aurors chasing him. I'm guessing the Imperius Curse was used to make everyone he came across more cooperative."

She looked away for a second after he mentioned the curse but looked back quickly. "I want to change it back."

"Change?" Realisation shone in his eyes. "You, want to change your name. Back to your birth name?" The words came slowly and she thought she saw a hint of regret in his face before it disapeared.

"Yes." Hermione replied staring him straight in the eye. "This is the department for that, right?"

"It is." He pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer and handed it over to her. "Put in what your name will be, or what it was before I mean. Fill out anything that needs to be filled out then sign at the bottom. Seeing as it was a birth name you don't actually need anyone's permission to change it back." He explained while she wrote down quickly in the blanks and circled a few things before signing at the bottom, _Hermione Jean Granger_. He took it back shortly after, just turned it over where she could read that a supervisor's signature was needed, it was the only other thing on the back. He signed, _Lonnie Cuthota_, before the statement staing what was agreed too, still explaining as he wrote it down, "Once I sign this all wizardly contracts, bank accounts, whatever, it'll magically change to this." Sitting back up and putting the quil into the inkwell he looked down at the paper. "Well, you are now legally, Idonia Trind Ula Rosier. Again."

Idonia smiled at this information. "Thank you for everything Mr. Cuthota." She got up after checking she had everything she needed before walking out the door to follow the directions to the office backwards to get the hell outa that Ministry building. Though she would have to brave the 'cart' again for a speedy exit back to Hogwarts. She hadn't missed all her classes yet according to the time in the supervisors office.


	5. Chapter 4

**Collecting Jewel Shards - chapter 4**

**Hey! *waves frantically* Got the next chapter here for you all! I really appreciate all the reviews, faves, and follows.**

She walked slowly through the corridor having already informed Dumbledore that she was back and would be able to attend the rest of today's classes. After looking at the time she realised Defense Against the Dark Arts had started a few minutes ago and took off in a run down the halls towards the stairs that would lead her up to the one containing the classroom. As she walked down the hall though she could hear laughter ahead, then some yelling, more laughter that abrutly stopped.

What could possibly be going on in there? She wondered to herself. Was Mad Eye tickling the other students to death? He didn't necessarily look like a funny character, what with the wooden peg for the last half of his leg. Not to mention the glass eye that she was sure was enchanted by the way it roamed in the socket even going inside which was just plain disturbing to look at. That man's voice, the way he didn't apologise or say it was no problem at all when she accidently bumped into him up in Dumbledore's office, the way he walked. None of it spelled out f-u-n-n-y.

What it spelled out was dangerous. Not to mention creepy in that hermit way.

Idonia stopped at the door to comb her fingers through her bushy hair for the millionth time. If Sonya had lived she could have told her all the good spells to tame the mass of curls. Damn... natural processes. Fiddling with the robe for a moment more she frowned. Why was she worrying about her appearance now?

She pushed the door open and blinked, standing in shock at the scene playing infront of her. Every student in the class was staring at the front where Professor Moody stood. There was a magically grown spider on the long teacher's desk infront of a chalk board that read,

_Professor Moody_

_3 Unforgiveable Curses: Imperius Curse, Cruciato Curse, _

But she was hardly concerned with the board and the fact that the last curse was missing, the spider on the desk was cringing in pain and crying out in weird squeaky tones. It wasn't the only one cringing in the room. She noticed Neville in his desk, skin paler than usual, shivering even though the seasons were just changing from summer to fall this early on in the term.

Before she knew it she was striding forward quickly towards the fellow Gryfindor and shouting at the Professor, "Stop!" The Professor looked up looking surprised to see her for a second since she had just come in through the door, she could hear it close behind her, puncuating the single word. "What is wrong with you?" She snapped before laying on hand on Neville's shoulder and asking if he was alright.

It was only after the boy nodded his head in an unbelievable manner that the Professor turned the wand aside so the curse was broken, and the spider stopped twitching on the table. His glassy eyeball swivled onto her for a second before changing course once again but soon his one good eye followed and stayed. "Why don't you tell the class the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger?"

Idonia looked up from Neville dropping her palm of his shoulder in the process, staring back at Professor Moody. She didn't even think to reprimand him on the use of her last name. The Gryfindor girl was wrapped in to much anger to notice that small fact. "The killing curse." She hissed through clentched teeth. Turning around quickly while he said the curse, pointing his wand at the spider that would be dead in the next second so she didn't have to see it die.

She walked slowly to her seat and slipped into it still shaking visibly from the amount of anger racking through her. He performed that same curse-an unforgivable-in the alley that night, killing her father. And now he simply killed the spider with a wave of his wand infront of a bunch of fourth years as if it was a normal every day occurence. How could someone be so relaxed about such a thing? How could a Professor that Dumbledore handpicked be like that? She was proud of her father in that moment. Tremendously glad that he had taken the bastards eye with him to an early grave. Mad Eye deserved it, and everything else he got because of it.

The bell struck a few minutes later. The class had begun talking quitely while Moody erased the board after her intrusion and outburst. She could hear two sets of footsteps coming closer to the desk while all the others started racing for the door.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice broke through her thoughts. "It's time for the next class."

She took a second to look up at him. Idonia had cooled down a bit after sitting there but her mind had still been at work. She realised she hadn't corrected the stupid former auror about her name. Not to mention the fact that she would have to tell the others about it. At the commons then she decided. That way she could tell them all at once rather than just a few people, and she would be able to inform the other Gryfindors as well.

"I'll meet you out there in a minute Harry." She said not prepared to leave the classroom quite yet. She had some buisness with the Professor. Seeing him shift a bit she sighed. "Go on. I'll be right there." Reluctantly Ron and Harry left.

With the door banging shut behind them she turned her attenssion to Moody after acting like she was looking through some books.

The Professor looked at her with his one good eye almost as if studying her. "I would appreciate it if the next time you come in late to class for whatever reason you go straight to your seat and not cause a scene during my lessons, Miss Granger. Because of your actions there will be five points removed from Gryfindor."

Lessons? If that's what all his lessons were like she didn't want to be apart of the class. Unfortunetly it was mandatory and she was stuck going here, having to watch her father's murderer go unpunished. Not that the Ministry or probably anyone else saw it that way.

She slammed her hands onto the desk and pushed herself up, all the while keeping her eyes on his. "Remove as many points as you think necessary." she grabbed her pack and tugged it roughly over her shoulder. Now looking ready to leave Idonia scowled at him as she spoke, "And it's Rosier, Professor."

Confusion flashed in his gaze for a second making her think she hadn't seen it and then Moody proved it by voicing a simple, "What?"

"My name," Idonia replied with a smirk that could rival Malfoy's. "isn't Granger. That is a muggle name. Mine is Rosier." She could see a flicker of pure surprise in his eye. "Remember that Professor," moving around the desk to stand in the column between seats she outright glared at him while speaking her next words, "and if you ever pull a stunt like that again while teaching here _I_ will take your other eye." Her lips quirked up at the ends into a smile but it wasn't a happy one. It was the sealing wax of her promise.

Continuing to look at him she noticed a look of amusement pass his face rather than the fear she had wanted to see. "Very well, Miss Rosier." She noticed his other eye that usually flickered around had actually stilled for once and was soley focused on her... she found it to be unnerving. "Or, should I call you 'Nia? Perhaps Gemeum?" It was her turn to look confused. What was that suppose to be? Especially the last one it made absolutely no sense with any part of her name at all. "Oh. Must not have been told, or couldn't find the extended report detailing what Evan was shouting while he fought; 'Return 'Nia to me or die, Give me back Gemeum you theives.' There was more of course but then this discussion could go on forever. None of the others were what your father called you by either." Her body started to shake again with rage. He was using her father's name. "Can't blame him really wanting to get you back after we took you from your home."

Her eyes widened, that sentance cutting deep into her. They what? The Ministry, aurors, they took her from her home? From her father? That's why he had died? For trying to get her back, for trying to... With a snarl she moved quickly to stand infront of the Professor, wand drawn to point at his eye, cutting off any continuing words he might have had. "If you ever speak my father's name again or anything he called me," she hissed in a low tone, jerking her wand forward barely a centimeter from his eye, "I will kill you, _murderer_." her voice was laced with venom.

He only smiled, still looking completely amused, both eyes focused on her granting full attenssion. _Why?_ Her mind whispered. Why is he looking at me like that? She had never seen him-in the small amount of time she had-look at someone with both of them for longer than a mere second, if even. When he spoke it was as if he was holding back the urge to laugh. "I look forward to it, _Miss Rosier_."

Hermione jerked back from the way he said the name. She didn't know why nor could she diffrentiate the emotions when the two words were spoken. But she got the sense he was goading her on, wanting her to try something. She clentched her jaw, shutting it tight. Whipping around she stormed down the column, throwing open the door to have it slam shut behind her. She refused to be manipulated like this, perhaps into expulsion from Hogwarts.

The second year students coming up the stairs jumped and looked up at her, looking rather starteled when she came out of the classroom so suddenly not to mention scared. They parted like the red sea as she continued walking down the stairs.

Idonia practically marched down the halls to her next class, eyes still burning with rage from her encounter with Moody. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides. It's good you didn't hit him she tried to console herself. This way you can stay in Hogwarts and keep an eye on the bloody shit. She had promised to take that eye if he did that stuff again and she would uphold it damn it.

Slipping in a deep breath she walked into Transfiguration sitting at her usual spot, the desk to the left of Harry and Ron's own. Minerva said nothing of her minute late arrival and she guessed Harry thought up an excuse for her.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron voiced softly from her left.

She flinched visibly at the question. Alright? Did she look alright to them? Anger boiling inside her some steam escaped, "I'm bloody fine Ronald!" She spat.

Everyone turned in their seats to look at her while her stomach turned over in her gut. Minerva looked ready to reprimand her when she looked to her Transfiguration Professor abruptly. "I feel as if I'm going to be sick. May I leave Professor?"

Minerva blinked at her before nodding while speaking, "You may leave for the infirmary Miss Granger."

She stood back up quickly having not pulled out any of her materials in the first place so she didn't have to pack up again. "It-" she began to correct McGonagal but just shook her head and made for the door. The class started chattering softly as she walked.

A snear to her right distracted her and she glanced over to see Malfoy with a smirk across his face while he made a rather simple comment. "Having a bad day mudblood?" His voice was only low enough so the Professor wouldn't hear from the front of the room.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she sneared right on back, "Not as much as you will, _ferret face_. Better come up with a better insult Malfoy that one's getting outdated." Satisfied with his shocked angry expression from her words she left through the door before he could comment further.

Letting out a breath she headed towards the girl's lavatory. She immediately felt bad for having snapped at Ron but it's not like she could take it back now. He shouldn't have been trying to initiate conversation with the current state she was in! Stalking through the lavatory she opened one of the stall doors and knelt infront of the toilet gathering her hair quickly as the first gag hit her.

She hadn't been lying when she told the Professor she had been feeling sick. It had started there in class and she knew she had to get out then.

After having washed her face and that taste out of her mouth she headed to the infirmary to have the nurse there give her something to help her stomach settle before forced onto a bed to rest for the remaining duration of classes. She had found her eyes closing after a while of lying there and then she was asleep.

She opened her eyes slowly a few hours later. The nurse hurried over to give her some water and told her to gulp down another pill before going back to her house commons.

"Have soup or something else light for dinner." The nurse called as she through the door. Idonia just nodded as a confirmination that she had heard her.

Now standing infront of the picture of the Fat Lady she hesitated on saying the password. The frame swung inward anyways. "Come in, come in, dear." The Fat Lady said giving her little choice now that her friends had spotted her. She had wanted some time to herself it didn't seem she would get that today.

"Hermione," Ginny raced forward when she stepped into the commons though stopped short of embracing her. "you okay? Ron said you yelled at him and made some cryptic comment to Malfoy. Did the trip to the Ministry not go well?" Her friend grabbed onto her hand and led her to one of the chairs near the fire.

Idonia noted the fact that the room had gone quite now yet no one was leaving. Well, it wasn't exactly how she had pictured it but she supposed it would have to do. She didn't want to be called by that... lie anymore. "No that went... well not as planned but it was... fine." She said slowly. It hadn't exactly been a party but she was still excited about finding out about her parents and seeing them-in a way.

"You were at the Ministry? What for?" Ron asked, the other Weasely's crowding in as well. Fred was looking at her expectantly for an answer probably wondering where she had gone after disapearing that morning for a letter and then never coming back.

"Just for some documents on my family." She replied not caring for everyone in the room to know the full story.

"But your paren-ow!" Ron frowned at Ginny for hitting him so suddenly.

She ignored him and turned back to Idonia. "How about we all go out for a walk? I could use one." Ginny said pointedly looking at her family members and Harry not having to say that they were coming along as well.

"Okay." She got up from the chair and followed the group out from the tower and down to the lake.

"So how come you were at the Ministry this morning? It have something to do with that letter?" Fred asked once they had sat down on some stones along the shore.

"What letter?" Ron questioned looking over at her.

"Oh! They responded that quickly to your inquiry? That's great!" Ginny exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Idonia replied smiling back, "The Supervisor," she stopped herself from mentioning the name not wanting to get Mr. Cuthota in trouble, "even cleared their schedule to have me come in."

"Can we slow down for a second and get back to why you had to send some inquiry to the Ministry in the first place?" Ron cut in with a confused look on his face.

"The day before I got to the Burrow my parents told me I was adopted and that my birth parents were part of the wizarding community. So, I sent a letter to the Department of Marriages, Births, and Deaths to request for my birth certificate." she paused glancing over everyone's faces that had surprise plastered over them.

"What did it say?"

"Umm," Idonia stood up from her rock and walked towards the lake, fingers twirling around eachother as she fought not to press them into fists. Once she felt she had control over her emotions again she turned back to face the group. "well, I'm not a mudblood which is why I made that comment to Malfoy earlier." she said looking over to Ron who seemed understanding now of that situation. "Actually, I'm a pureblood. On my certificate it said so. My parent's names are Sonya and Evan.. Rosier." she glanced away as she said the last name her jaw tightening for a moment before she looked back towards them.

Ginny was looking at her with a concerned gaze. "Are you okay Hermione?"

"Fine." she replied with a sigh but frowned a second later. "Please don't call me that Ginny. It's not my name."

"What do you mean?" Ginny's hands were folded into her lap and everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"While I was there I changed my name back to my birth name." She replied the corners of her lips curling up into a small smile that was barely noticeable. "It's not Hermione Jean Granger anymore. It's actually, my name is Idonia Trind Ula Rosier. So just don't call my by that... _thing _anymore." She couldn't hide the disgust in her voice for the muggle name. The name forced upon her because of the Ministry. The wizard government that was responsible for her father's death.

"That thing was your name." Ginny said slowly with a frown. "What's wrong Herm-Idonia?" She cocked to her head to the side and said the name a few more times, twisting her tongue. "I'm sorry. It's just... so weird to call you by something else all of a sudden. What made you want to change it back anyways?" She flung her hands up, "I'm just curious."

"Uh," Idonia had been about to answer her first question but then decided to switch to the last one. She didn't want to unburden her troubles onto her friends. "My father named me himself after my mother died after my birth, and then he died and..." she sighed. "It just felt right to change it back and be able to be his little girl. I know it doesn't make any sense but... I just wish I could have been there."

Harry leaned forward to rest a hand on her arm and gave her a soft smile. "I get it." She smiled back. Of course of all people Harry would understand the feeling since his own parents were dead. It was weird though, considering opposite sides of the war had taken someone from them.

She really wanted to hurt Mad Eye right now.

"What happened to your father?" Ron immedietly got hit by Harry and Fred for asking such a question. "What?" He snapped at them. "Why does everyone keep hitting me today?"

Idonia's face had fallen and Ginny glanced at her trying to convey an apology with just her eyes. "It's fine, guys. He..." Her hands curled into fists, veins practically popping out from the skin. "He died barely two months after mum. Oh!" she brightened slightly while her hand slipped into her pocket to grab for the picture in her robes. "Here," pulling it out she handed it over to Ginny and everyone crowded around to look at the picture containing her parents.

"They look happy." Ginny commented before George swiped it from her to raise it and get a better look along with the others that were standing around her suddenly. Ginny looked up to follow the path of the photo. "Oh, their initials are on the back and, the location," she glanced towards Idonia. "Who's BB?"

She shrugged in response. "I don't know. Initials of another couple or whoever took the photo I guess." Idonia was biting at her lip again, she knew it was a stupid habit to have but she couldn't seem to break it. "All the magic documents had my name changed automatically, but I still need to tell everyone back at the tower." She grinned suddenly. "Imagine what Malfoy's face will look like when he gets word I'm a pure blood."

Laughter burst through the air.

"Oh my god." Ginny said clutching her stomach while she laid on her side ontop of one of the stones. "All enraged, red face, huffing." The laughter among them just increased at the image Ginny was drawing in their minds.

It was hilarious.

Finally they started to calm down. "We should get back to the tower and make the announcement." Fred said after a moment.

"Yeah." Idonia quickly collected herself and brushed her hair back into place with her fingers. Everyone stared at the sight of her fussing over it. "What?"

Ginny smiled quickly and grabbed her hand, slipping the photo back into her pocket in the process and started to drag her along back to the castle. "Nothing, now come on." she said before any of the boys could speak.

The two hurried up the twisting stairs passing by Filch who commented that if he saw they were still out of their dormitories in a minute he was going to put them in detension. She just ignored the threat with a smile on her face and practically shouted the password at the Fat Lady who beamed at the group since they had come back all happy unlike when they left with somber and confused expressions.

George and Fred quickly moved into the center of the room calling for everyone's attenssion. Students from various years glanced up at the group before their gazes were on Idonia who moved into the center of the room while the twins took to the edges of the crowd.

She took a second to clear her throat, realising she hadn't actually thought of a way to say this. Here it goes anyway, "I just want to tell everyone that my name's Idonia Rosier, and so you shouldn't call me by Hermione anymore." She moved quickly to grab Ginny and drag her up the stairs afterwards not really wanting to see everyone's reactions quite yet to the news. Besides, this way Ron, Harry, and the twins would be the ones that had to deal with any questions and they knew enough to answer them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Collecting Jewel Shards - chapter 5**

**Yes, the next chapter, finally. Sorry for the long wait, damn wordblock. Though it did give me more time to flesh out the story in my mind. And you're actually going to meet a very important character to this story in this chapter. But I'm not going to tell you who they are.**

**Another thing, I just want to remind everyone that this story is rated m, for mature content. I'm going to warn you all right now that this is a **_**very dark**_** fic with themes that 'cross the comfort line' in such a way it becomes a dot. If you don't think you can handle the content then don't read. It's also a very long fic and it'll end up having a sequel (i'm not going to talk anymore about this for awhile though). Again, just be careful with the content in this story and don't scream at me in a review when you come to this content as I did warn you adequently.**

**Now, onto the story!**

"This one too. According to Harry's notes." Ginny said while pointing at a charms spell in Idonia's spell book.

"Thanks Ginny." Idonia said as she wrote it down with the rest on a piece of paper. All the notes for the classes she had missed. Besides Ancient Runes that is. She would have to ask for them from a classmate tomorrow seeing as it was already getting late. "For everything." She added turning to face her friend who looked sheepish. "I really appreciate it. You and everyone else for making the announcement easier."

Ginny smiled back, "You're welcome. Sorry for the way Ron kept asking about your father."

Idonia felt her composure crumble a bit at the mere mention of her father. When it looked like Ginny was about to apologize she swiftly shook her head. "No. It's okay. It's just that... he was murdered, and his killer is still walking around free. It just bothers me is all."

There was a small "oh," from Ginny and then, "I'm sorry. We can look into things to see where the Death Eater is and have the Ministry put up a hearing." Death Eater. The Ministry seeking justice for her Death Eater father? It was almost funny, because they would never do such a thing. They wouldn't see it her way. That he had been taken from her life before it even started. That she had missed out on having someone who would have been a great father if the picture she had seen him in with mother was anything to judge him by, and she thought it was. Her hands curled into fists and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop any tears from flowing. It only served to remind her that she hadn't cried yet, and she really, really needed to. To get it out of her system. A hand lay across her arm. "Are you okay? Did I say somethi-"

The door slammed open causing the two to jump and Idonia opened her eyes to see Parvati Patil standing in the doorway. "I just came up to tell you that everyone's heading to the Great Hall. Dumbledore will be announcing the champions." Parvati turned and walked back out swiftly as is realizing she had intruded on a personal matter.

"Thank you." Idonia called after her and a muffled, no problem floated up the stairs in response. "Come on Ginny, we better get going." she rubbed at her eyes briefly before getting up. Save it, she told herself.

The two hurried down the stairs into the now empty common room. Passing through the door Idonia called back to the moving picture to have a good night. "You as well, Miss Rosier. Enjoy the Tri-Wizard champion selection." She smiled at the use of her name. The news would surely spread like wildfire throughout the school. Though she was sure her night wouldn't be enjoyable with her current plans.

When they got to the Great Hall everyone had begun to sit down and the two Gryfindors hurried towards Harry and the other Weaselys to sit among them. Dumbledore began to speak once everyone in the room was seated, "The moment you have all been waiting for has come: The Champion Selection." The fires along the room were brought down one by one to a flicker of flame with a wave of his hand. Idonia blinked at the darkness such a simple action caused, it made the room feel forebiding. Dumbledore remained silent now, walking to the Goblet of Fire with a single hand raised, fingers shaking in what she guessed to be anticipation. The emotion filled the whole room already. You could have heard a quil hit the floor. Resting his hands on the Goblet briefly Dumbledore took a step back. The flames that previously glowed a bright blue turned red, looking like a light shade of purple closer to pink. It flared and a piece of paper flew out to be caught in Dumbledore's fingers. The flames went to back to their orginal blue glow.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." He announced to the cheers of the Durmstrang students. She watched as the named champion got up and stepped down from the stands to be directed towards the backroom. The fire flared up once again, spitting out a fan made of paper. It was obvious which school this champion came from, "The champion for Beauxbatons... is Fleur Delacour." Clapping and cheering filled the table where the school sat. Fleur got up to shake Dumbledore's hand before going straight to the backroom. With another flare the final piece of paper was caught, "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" Idonia raised her hands to clap along with the rest of the school before settling back in her seat once Diggory had exited the Great Hall in the same manner as the other champions.

"We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore announced with a wide display of his hands. He brought them back together as he spoke again, "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions," she could see Barty Crouch carrying something to the main table with a sheet draped over it, "this vessel of victory, the Tri-Wizard Cup!' Turning to point at what Crouch had set on the table the sheet flung up and away to reveal a silver chalice with light blue glass of some mystical element. The letters, W I Z carved into the surface. The handles were shaped like dragons with no wings to speak of. At the bottom she could see a leaf reaching up onto the glass. Everyone was looking at the Cup besides the Professors and Ministry member that stared beyond Dumbledore. Severus took a few steps forward stopping just at the last rung of the stairs. Moody was looking curiously at the same spot as the rest.

She turned her head watching as Dumbledore did the same to have all the eyes in the room rest on the Goblet of Fire. The fire was flaring up once again, larger than before. Dumbledore approached stopping short when it sprung to that purple-pink to cover his eyes as the flames danced up. It grew smaller before shooting up with a sudden flare for a piece of paper to fall through the air while the Goblet went back to the blue hue. Reaching up, Dumbledore caught it between his fingers, looking down to read what was on the burnt paper. "Harry Potter." The name of her friend was whispered under the breath of the Headmaster who looked up to survery the room and call out in a louder voice, "Harry Potter?"

Idonia leaned forward for a moment to settle back on the stand where she sat behind Harry. Who had still not risen at the call of his name. She could hear Hagrid muttering, "No. No." from the front of the room.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted, and this time she swore there was a tint of anger in there, but perhaps it was something else entirely.

Idonia leaned forward when the others around him didn't to nudge his shoulder. "Get up, Harry." She waited only a second and when he didn't her grip tightened on him to drag him up muttering, "Go on." Pulling Harry to his feet she momentarily stood as well before sitting back down after making sure he walked forward by giving him an encouraging push. She couldn't help wondering though, why was his name called?

She watched silently as he walked up to Dumbledore to have the paper pushed into his hands, though not roughly. There was a clear disapointed yet concerned look on the Headmaster's face as he motioned for him to go towards the door. While Harry walked forward shouts carried throughout the room,

"He's a cheat!"

"Fraud!"

"He's not even seventeen yet!"

The hall became bustling with energy when the door closed behind the Headmaster, Professors, and Barty when they went into the room where the champions were waiting. Everyone was talking so fast that it made it hard for Idonia to even catch on to what was being said. She stumbled on the steps when a Professor shouted for everyone to go back to their dormitories and somone had pushed against her in the tide.

A hand laid on her arm to balance her before she could fall sprawling to the floor. She looked back over her shoulder, "Thanks." she told the person before stepping off the stands when another nudge from the flow of students sent her forward. Her eyes barely caught onto the black haired girl covered in black robes with a light and dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck before she was pushed forward in the rush of students.

She made it to the Gryfindor tower in one piece and cut ctraight through the commons room where everyone seemed to be, chatting up a storm of what had just conspired in the Great Hall.

"Can you believe it? Potter cheated to get into the Tournament!"

"I know. How could someone even do that? It's unfair to the other players."

Idonia stopped short to whirl on the pair speaking and raised her voice so everyone could hear it, "Harry didn't ask to be chosen!" She knew it was the truth because of how shocked he had been, plus he hadn't had a look of glee on his face when he went up. It had been the exact opposite of any happy emotion. Turning away once again she hurried up the stairs to leave the commons that had grown silent for a few seconds before the accusations flew around and the name calling started again. Pulling the door to her dorm open she slammed it behind her before going to sit on her bed, falling back into the comforter.

She sighed. Hoping for a normal school year it seemed was never going to work. Of course, she knew the news of her being a Rosier would be a front topic with the school even with the Tri-Wizard Tournament going on. Though it would take a bit longer to spread after that fiasco with Potter.

It was so weird. She sat back up, leaning against one of the bed posts. For Harry to be picked as a champion. Someone must have charmed the Goblet of Fire to take the paper with his name. It couldn't have been Harry besides the obvious reasons. He simply wasn't skilled enough to cast a strong Confundus Charm on the Goblet. It was the only thing she could think of that would work on such a strong magical object.

And what did that mean? That someone else that could cast one had? Or used other means to put Harry's name in the Goblet? It couldn't have been an older student, could it? Then again, there was the new students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. But what could any of them possibly have to gain from doing this? That and the fact that they were still students and she didn't know any of them very well to make the assumption that one would know to cast the charm or had the power to put behind it.

The door swung inward and she glanced up to see Ginny there. Standing up Idonia moved to her drawer to get out her pajamas and toiletries. "Idonia-"

"I'm taking a shower." She cut her off now holding the items to her chest. Ginny opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but ultimately stepped aside after a few seconds and Idonia walked past her out of the room to go down the hall to the showers.

Locking the door behind her she stripped her clothes off then stepped forward into the shower, turning the tempature to hot water. She dipped her head down beneath spray of water surrounding her. Grabbing the shampoo she had previously set nearby with all the other necesities she clinked it open, letting the liquid gather in her palms before running her fingers through her hair. She bit her lip while her hands worked not letting herself think about the Tri-Wizard Tournamet.

Instead her thoughts moved back to this morning. She let out a shaky breath, putting out a hand to steady herself as a tremor went through her body. Her fingers tightened on the stone and she dipped her head down, water rushing through the wet mass of curls dropping off the ends in streams. She closed her eyes, just to hold it back a little longer. Reaching out she grabbed her wand to cast a muffliato charm before setting it back down. With the place secure she finally let the tears run down her face to mix with the streams of water.

Various images flashed through her mind; her parents telling her she had been adopted, the news of her real parents being dead, the mystery behind her father's death, finding out he was a Death Eater, changing her name back in an effort to keep the Rosier family alive and perhaps bring honor to them, Mad Eye of all people telling her what the Ministry had done, the undeniable rage of anger that overcame her at the news. She cried out, breaking down into sobs that racked her body. Idonia fell to the floor with her fingers splayed on the stone. Her whole body shook as she cried her frustration out to swirl down into the drain.

Idonia got up slowly long after she had stopped crying. She didn't know when or how but one day she wanted to get back at the Ministry for tearing the remains of her family apart. A shaky hand reached forward and turned the water off. She gasped at the cold air that assualted her bare skin.

Turning and grabbing for the towel, she dried off quickly so she wasn't shivering. Grabbing for her clothes she tugged them on, swiping at her face before stumbling out from the bathroom. The flames flickering low along the walls told her it was late and she moved slowly down the hall of the Girl's Dorm to the room she shared with some other fourth years. Namley; Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar, and Kellah. It was a good thing Ginny wasn't there or else she most likely would have been questioned for being late.

Speaking of names... her own nicknames her father had used for her, 'Nia was obviously just a shortened version of her name. The other one though, Gemeum still perplexed her. It almost sounded latin, but she knew it wasn't a word. Not a series of words either. She could only guess that it had to mean something.

She opened the door and slipped into the room to go to bed, rubbing once more at her eyes before falling asleep.

Upon waking up she started getting changed into her school robes. None of the other girls spoke a word to her while they got changed, rather chatting amongst themselves. She moved over towards a mirror pointing her wand at her mess of a hair to charm it into being brushed, following it with a second charm to tame the curls slightly. Unfortunetly those two were the expanse of her knowledge on hair charms. She did another small charm with the wand pointed at her lips, making them a lighter pink with a thin shine. Satsified she drew away from the mirror to head out to the Great Hall to break her fast.

After slipping out of the swinging door she hurried down the stairs catching little bits of conversation from the other students she passed. Idonia only paused in the first floor hall to glance at the boards where the houses points were showed. She had looked at them before, multiple times yesterday, and of course her house always talked about when they lost or gained points. Granted the latter was spoken with pride the former in more of a joking matter. Her footsteps stopped short infront of the Gryfindor house score.

She distinctly recalled all the added points and subtracted ones from the house score. Her brain seemed to keep track of it and calculate on auto-pilot afterall, and the numbers were wrong. She quickly went back over the math in her head, which there wasn't a lot since school had just started. It barely took her any time at all to go and recalculate the numbers.

There was more points then what she had come up with. Actually, there was five more. She blinked at it recalling what people had gotten five points taken away and why. All of them were for a good reason and by teachers that... Moody. It clicked in her mind quickly. He had said he would take away five points, but here they were. Why hadn't he taken them like he said? Didn't it change whenever a teacher said the words?

Idonia turned slowly from the score board and heading into the Great Hall. She swung her legs over the bench and sat down picking up some bread and dipping it absently in some sauce before taking a bite. Her nose twitched at the spicy aroma and she set it back down glancing along the table. Ginny was settling in next to her laughing a the expression she had made from taking a bite of the toast.

"Not quite awake yet are you?" Ginny giggled while Ron sat opposite of the two girls. "That's only suppose to go with that soup stuff." Idonia stuck her tongue out while making a short, bleh sound. Which only seemed to fuel Ginny's laughter.

"What type of person has soup for breakfast?"

"I've had pancakes for dinner before. Why would it be weird to switch the two up? I think it's a good idea."

"You think anythings good if there's food involved Ron." At his frown she laughed softly reaching out for her goblet and draining half of the apple juice within before turning to Ginny. "I am awake. I was just distracted by my thoughts."

"What thoughts?" Ginny asked while bringing a fork that held scrambled egg to her mouth.

"Eh," she took a moment to think it over. It's not like it was a big deal or anything. It just bothered her as to why he wouldn't have taken the points off. It almost felt as if she had been given a special liberty or something, as if he just said that for show. Was it because she told him he was a Rosier? But he killed her father why would he be slack with her? If anything she expcted him to take away points from her the way Snape took from the Gryfindor house for the smallest of things. Granted it would be childish of him considering what she heard about the auror before the last few days and the passing events. "it's nothing important. Just stupid stuff. Maybe I am still waking up and just came to the wrong conclusion." she answered Ginny's question by saying her final thoughts out loud. That had to be it.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked apparently having gotten over her food jibe.

"I heard he's with the other champions to be reviewed by Rita Skeeter today." Idonia said while picking up a new piece of toast to lather some jam on before taking a bite. So much better then that spicy sauce. "They'll be in class when we get there. It probably won't take to long."

The table fell silent as they focused on eating after the mention of classes. They started in twenty minutes and the castle was large. Ginny said her goodbyes and ran off to go to Divination, located in the far tower. Idonia tapped Ron's arm a minute later and they took off toward the dungeons. The first class being Potions. She sent a silent thank you to Ginny for taking Harry's notes to tell her about the essay that was due today. Just because she hadn't been there yesterday didn't mean Snape wouldn't expect her to have the paper. That she could be sure of. Unlike most things right now it seemed.

She had sat herself down and took out the scroll containing the essay along with some loose paper and her quil for any notes. Seeing Harry sit down next to her with a slightly angry look she smiled and nudged his shoulder. "Didn't enjoy your interview I take it?"

"Rita Skeeter is full of herself and a nasty piece of work. Her quick-quotes quil was writing down ridiculous things while she questioned me about my motivations for putting my name into the goblet. She called me a, 'rebel' for it even after I told her I didn't enter, and kept saying I was twelve." She smiled at the obvious eye roll. "I'm just going to avoid the Daily Prophet tomorrow. It's a bunch of codswallop anyway."

"That would probably be for the best." Idonia said while glancing over her essay smiling at the fact that the name at the top was now really her true name.

The door swung inward as a student hurried in being followed by Professor Snape who snapped at them for being late and took five points from their house without any hesitation whatsoever. "Why are the rest of you sitting around chatting? Get out your essays and bring them to my desk."

A few students jumped up at this command. Idonia just stood slowly, checking the length of her essay once more. Ron had hurried past to place his essay on the table with Harry walking after at a more relaxed gait. She started down the aisle passing the two on their way back to their seats. She stopped infront of the desk and reached her hand out to extend the essay to the professor. He took it from her opening it for a second like all the others-probably checking that no one had copied off someone else-but paused for a second longer and glanced to her. "You forget your name Miss Granger?"

She raised her eyes to meet his probing gaze. "No. That's my name Professor. The one my father gave me. He did go to this school, I'm sure you remeber." then she smiled simply, "I changed it back."

Idonia had become aware of the class going silent around her. There had been a snicker at first when Snape questioned her but had disapeared at her answer. All students besides the ones from her house confused as to what she was saying. For now she was focused on Snape so she clearly saw the flash of disaproval in the eyes. "Go back to your seat Miss Rosier." She practically beamed when he said that even if it was in a tone that held no emotion.

Turning on her heel she walked back to her seat giving a small glance over to the Slytherins to see Malfoy just staring at her with a shocked expression on his face, his hands had curled into the wood of the table and from the way his veins stood out he had a death grip on it. He was glaring at her as she passed, throwing a smirk his way. She walked with a new found confidence to sit down in her seat next to Harry.

Malfoy sneered from his seat, "If you're a Rosier then what's your full name? Just some distant half-blood cousin I suspect. Forgotten by the family." His cronies snickered.

The words hit her deep like Malfoy must have known they would. She could hear Harry whisper softly to ignore them but she shook her head and looked to them. "If you must know Malfoy my full name is, Idonia Trind Ula Rosier. And I'm no half-blood cousin either. I'm _pure-blood_." She made sure to put special emphasis on her blood origin. It was worth it, watching Malfoy recoil at the thought of a mudblood actually being a pure-blood, though there was a slight flash of recognition that she didn't understand.

The class was silent for the rest of it's duration. As she left she noticed snape giving her a pointed look. She blinked as she walked out the door. It was as if in that look he had said, you've made a big mistake.

Shaking her head she dismissed the idea. Though the thought lingered as to why if that was indeed what the look had met. She was quite literally slammed out of her thoughts seconds after turning down a hall she had thought not to be occupied by anyone that would have led her almost directly to ner next class. It was a sort of short cut. Her back hit the rough stone hard and she opened her mouth to snap at the person only to stop short when she recognized the blue eyes and blazing red hair.

"What the hell was that?" Ron practically shouted.

Her back straightened and she shoved the hands that held her away. "What was what Ronald?" she snapped, using his full name as always when she got angry or was being serious. Right now she was very much both.

"That." He repeated and waved his hand in the general direction the two had come from, the Potions classroom. "Acting like some snooty pure-blood and practically sticking your nose up in the air." There was a pause and his eyes narrowed for a moment she thought he was glaring but then she realized she was being scrutenized. "Since when do you wear make up?"

"Lipstick alone isn't what I would consider make up Ronald." she stated with a roll of her eyes, keeping her voice calm at the random question. Though she knew why that probably bothered him. "There's nothing wrong with me looking nicer."

He threw his hands up a second later, his eyes no longer narrowed. "Looking nicer because you're a pure-blood now?" His hands lowered back to his sides and he frowned at her. "Just because you found out you're a pure-blood doesn't mean you have to suddenly act like them Hermione."

"My name is-"

"I know what your name is! I'm trying to make a point! I'm a pure-blood and I don't act all snooty about it so why should you have to?"

She sighed understanding that anger. Of course, the Weasleys were a good pure-blood family that had respect for not being the way the more rich ones were. "That's not what that was about. You saw Malfoy, all I did was tell him off the way he normally does to us. I don't know if you saw his expression but it was amusing to say the least."

Idonia looked to Ron seeing the resolve in anger across his face breaking. "Well, yeah. It was funny. It's just you seemed so caught up in it, and honestly as if you liked it." He shuffled his feet slightly suddenly seeming almost guilty. "Also I didn't mean to... push you up against the wall it just kind of came over me."

She relaxed more now that he seemed back to normal again. "That's fine Ron." she grinned a second later. "Just don't let Fred catch you doing that or he might think you're trying to seduce me."

His face reddened slightly. "I would never-Lavender would have my head on a spike!"

She burst into a fit of laughter at his exclamation. Once she got control of herself again she managed out a simple, "I'll see you in Magical Creatures." He nodded his head still looking ashamed and ran off in the direction of his next class. Idonia took off to her own.


End file.
